


Do you miss me?

by itslesbiantime



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Smut, its not romantic its just pure smut lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itslesbiantime/pseuds/itslesbiantime
Summary: Even if you're enemies, a quick fuck never hurt anybody, right?





	Do you miss me?

**Author's Note:**

> all characters depicted in this fanfic are 18+!!

Adora lay in her bed, tossing and turning, trying to force herself to sleep. She was incredibly awake, and didn’t seem to be making any progress in regards to getting some shuteye. She heaved a sigh, groaning in her bed. This was going to be a long night.

After a few minutes of silence, Adora began hearing things.

Creaking coming from the window. She turned her head quickly, examining her surroundings - nothing was there. Not long after, she heard what she thought were footsteps within the dark corners of her room. She shot up from her bed, looking around the room for any signs of life. 

Nothing.

Was she hearing things? A little weary, she quickly grabbed her sword, holding it out to any potential intruders.

“If anyone is in here, get out! You’re in for some big trouble!” Her voice was a little shaky, unsure what she was up against.

Silence.

She remained in the same position for a few more moments, but didn’t hear any noise. She remained on guard. Minutes passed, and no other sounds were heard.

“Huh.”

All was quiet. She assumed she must have been hearing things. She slowly set her sword down, and began making her way back to the bed- but before she got anywhere, a familiar voice pierced her ears.

“Hey, Adora~”

She turned, her eyes widening with disbelief. They around the room, trying to locate where the voice was coming from.

“Wh—? Catra?? Show yourself!” She slowly backed up, intent on grabbing her sword for security, but she was pinned to the ground in an instant. _Thud_. She hit the ground and winced on impact, feeling a weight on top of her. Catra must have been hiding in the shadows, waiting for her to let her guard down. Through the light of the moon shining into the window, she could see Catra’s face looking down at her. Her wrists were restrained to the ground.

“Catra, what the hell!? How did you-? WHY are you here??”

Adora struggled and squirmed as she grunted in frustration, unable to throw the felines weight off of her. Catra just smiled- but it was a devious one, like she was up to something.

“Your sword is all the way over there. How are you going to transform into She-Ra now, huh?”

“Catra!” Adora snarled, still wiggling to get out of her grasp. “Why are you here in the middle of the night!? Where are the rest of you?? _What_ is going on??”

Catra remained silent for a period of time, her eyes simply roaming Adora’s features. She eventually snickered, shaking her head slowly. “You’ve got it all wrong, Adora. I’m not here to fight.”

Adora blinked, confused. She gritted her teeth at the face above her. She didn’t believe that for a second.

“Why _else_ would you be here??”

Catra was silent for another moment, her tail swishing slowly, before the tip of it settled against Adora’s cheek. She hummed a softly, looking directly at Adora.

“..You remember the fun we used to have, don’t you? All those nights we spent messing around?”

Adora blinked twice, her cheeks burning red. She struggled against Catra’s grip, but it proved to be no use.

“T-that was a long time ago, Catra!” She hissed back at her, unsure of what exactly Catra’s motives were at this point.

“Well.. I don’t know about you, but... I miss it.” 

The tip of Catra’s tail slid against Adora’s cheek again, and the blonde stretched her neck to get away from it.

“You know things are different now! You’re trying to defeat the rebellion! We’re on opposite sides! You’re not even supposed to _be_ here!”

Catra frowned, rolling her eyes at the bewildered blonde below her. She released one of Adora’s wrists to guide her head back towards her. She inched closer to her face, her voice lowering.

“You remember how good I used to make you feel?” Her voice was husky, a small purr emitting from her lips. “What you’re saying is true, but I’ve been thinking about you lately. A quick fuck wouldn’t hurt, would it? For old times sake?”

Adora snarled at her, but there was no hiding her reddened cheeks. She lifted her wrist to try and gain freedom, but Catra pinned it down again.

“Feisty.” Catra sneered, showing her fangs.

“Shut up!”

“Hmm. Well, I wouldn’t make you do anything you didn’t want to do, Adora. You know I’m not like that. But..” Catra’s voice trailed off, nuzzling into the crook of Adora’s neck, whispering into her ear. “I think we both know that you want me. Your red face says it all.”

Catra nibbled on her ear lobe, planting a kiss to Adora’s neck. She was always extremely sensitive there, and Catra remembered that from previous times.

Adora let out a gasp, closing her eyes. Her face felt warm, and her body was catching up. The feeling of Catra kissing her neck brought a lot of feelings back to her- it did feel good, the times they had messed around. Back then, Adora couldn’t get enough of Catra. The way her body was reacting now showed that nothing had really changed. She was still extremely attracted to her. But it was _wrong_. The circumstances held her back. She can’t fuck her enemy.

“C-Catra.. you’re.. this.. it’s wrong!”

“Hey, you can stop me if you want..the option is there. Just tell me and I’ll leave you alone.”

Her breath was hot and heavy against Adora’s neck. Planting a few more kisses, she lapped at her neck gently. She wasn’t hearing a rebuttal. She knew just what to do to make Adora melt beneath her, and it seemed to be working. Adora was panting at this point, lost in the feeling that used to drive her wild. She couldn’t bring herself to say no- she wanted it. She wanted Catra. She knew it was so wrong, but it felt so fucking right.

Catra trailed kisses up her jaw, and got to her lips. Using her teeth, she pulled on Adora’s bottom lip teasingly.

“What do you say, Adora? It’ll be quick. I’ll leave after I make you cum. I just need to taste you again.” Catra pulled at Adora’s bottom lip again, and she could feel the blondes mouth quivering. Low and subdued, she spoke in a tone that she knew did things to Adora.

“We can pretend it never even happened. Who’s going to find out?”

Adora let out a breath, looking Catra in the eyes. She was trying to weigh her options, but she was drunk with lust at the moment, so it was hindering her ability. Catra knew just how to grind her gears. Something as simple as a few neck kisses and that gorgeous voice of hers in her ear sent her over the edge, wanting more. She was so attracted to Catra, and there was no use hiding it. She battled between right and wrong in her mind, trying to come to a conclusion. Ultimately, the lust won her over.

It would be quick. Nobody had to know, right?

“...Fucking kiss me.” Adora suddenly demanded, throwing every doubt in her mind into the wind. She just needed this. Just one last time.

Catra blinked once, and then smirked, her tail swaying with delight.

“Of course~” she purred, kissing Adora hard, their lips finally meeting. Adora kissed her back with notable desire, immediately whining into the kiss- oh, she missed Catra’s lips. So soft. She really knew how to kiss, too.

Catra smiled into the kiss and released Adora’s wrists. With their lips entwining, it wasn’t long before they were heavily making out, Adora’s arms around Catra’s neck. She was moaning into Catra’s mouth, pulling away to catch her breath, only to slam her lips into Catra’s again, longingly and needily. Catra always loved how riled up she could get her. She considered it a talent.

“Mm.. mmm.. “ Adora ran her fingers through Catra’s mane, and as they locked lips she felt Catra’s hand slide up her shirt, lifting it up over her breasts to reveal her bra. Catra reached behind her and unclasped her bra with one hand - the lesbian touch - and tossed it to the side. She grasped Adora’s breasts gently, using her thumbs to tease her already erect nipples. Adora’s lips parted slightly from Catra’s to let out a moan.

“Moan into my mouth.” Catra ordered, kissing her again, feeling Adora whine into her mouth, as she was told. Catra fondled her breasts for a while, sliding her nipples between her thumb and index finger, pinching them and toying with them. She eventually broke the kiss and traveled down to Adora’s neck again, biting into her fragile skin and sucking. Adora let out a gasp- it hurt, but in the best way possible. She quivered as Catra worked on giving her hickeys all over her neck- what was she going to tell everyone? God, she didn’t care right now, it felt so good. That was a problem for future Adora.

Catra pulled away, looking proud of the bruises she'd left on Adora’s soft skin. She always used to leave her covered in hickeys. It was an act of claiming her, almost. She moved down to Adora’s breasts, taking one nipple into her mouth and sucking and swirling her tongue, which sent shivers down Adora’s spine. Adora’s hands were in the felines hair, running her fingers through as Catra worked on her breasts. 

She felt a warmth pooling between her legs, and whined loudly. Adora missed this. Oh, did she miss it. Without much thought, she began pushing Catra’s head down, in a bid to get more.

“Hmm?” Catra looked up at her to see a panting, red-faced Adora - the prettiest site of them all.

“P-please. I need.. I need.. your mouth.”

Catra’s ears perked up and a smirk tugged at her lips.

“Where do you need my mouth, Adora~?” She teased, pulling another whine form Adora. The blonde didn’t answer, but instead pushed Catra’s head down further.

“Wow, you’re fucking eager. You want me that bad, huh?”

“Yes! Just- please..”

Catra slid Adora’s pants off, slipping her fingers beneath the waistband of her panties, slowly sliding them down her thighs. Adora glistened before her, wet as ever.

“You’re so goddamn wet.” She stated, sliding the panties off completely, spreading her legs slowly. What a beautiful view. Adora scoffed, a little embarrassed at just how turned on she was. Catra planted kisses on her inner thighs, slowly dragging her lips along every area that wasn’t her pussy. She looked up at her, sneering.

“Do NOT tease me!” Adora whined, grabbing a fistful of Catra’s hair and guiding her mouth towards her pussy. Catra snickered, kissing her clit gently, purring against it.

“Catra you goddamn tease, eat me out already!” She cried, lifting her hips to try and get Catra to do what she wanted. Catra used to tease her all the time- she loved getting Adora to a state where nothing else mattered but stimulation. Adora was all too used to that.

Catra finally took her pussy into her mouth, wrapping her arms around Adora’s thighs and lifting her hips a little to get an optimal angle. Pressing the flat of her tongue against Adora’s clit, she pointed her tongue to swirl it around, flicking it, alternating tongue techniques. She listened to the sweet, sweet moans that escaped Adora’s lips. She tasted just as good as she remembered.

“Ooh!!” Adora let out a cry, finally relieved to have Catra’s mouth on her. “Ah-! Catra! Yes!”

Catra purred, pursing her lips to suck her clit. She alternated between gliding her tongue down Adora’s wetness, and then back up to her clit, her tongue working wonders. It sent Adora into a state of bliss like no other. It always did. Catra sure knew how to use her mouth.

“Catra, right there.. yes! Keep going!” She grabbed fistfuls of Catra’s hair and held her head down, moving her hips to the rhythm of Catra’s tongue. Catra soon decided that Adora needed more than just clitoral stimulation. She slowly slid two fingers inside of her, curling them- making sure to be careful with her claws- and slid them in and out of Adora.

“Ah! Yes, Catra! Fuck me!” She sputtered, as Catra allowed the girl to move her hips and ride her tongue and her fingers. Soon enough Adora was an absolute mess, feeling the best she’s felt in a while. She tried to stifle her moans, she really did, but it felt so good. Catra’s fingers curled and pressed against her sweet spot, and soon enough Adora found herself on the edge of an orgasm.

“C-catra! I’m gonna cum!” She cried, and Catra murmured an “mmhmm”, since she couldn’t exactly speak right now. Adora kept moving her hips and riding Catra’s tongue into one amazing orgasm, her pussy tightening around Catra’s fingers as she rode out the waves of her orgasm, her mouth hung open in pure, unadulterated bliss. She even moaned Catra’s name, which is something she hasn’t done in quite a long while. Her body seized and she tilted her head back, breathing heavily. Eventually her hips died down and her body fell to the floor, her chest heaving, slowly coming down from her orgasm.

“Mmm.” Catra pulled away, licking her lips, Adora’s essence dripping down her chin. She snickered, crawling back up to see Adora’s face and admire the view.

“What a good girl.” She teased. Adora was still breathless, her eyes lidded, watching Catra in a state of post orgasm relaxation. The feline took the two fingers that were inside Adora and started sucking on them, watching Adora’s eyebrows furrow and her cheeks redden once again.

“Catra! That’s distasteful, cmon!”

“Oh?” Catra purred, running her fingertips along Adora’s bottom lip. “You wanna taste?”

Catra slowly pushed her fingers into Adora’s mouth and looked at her seductively, watching Adora. The blonde began sucking on her fingers just like she wanted, her eyes lidding as she kept eye contact with Catra. ‘Mmn..’

“Fuck, you are just as submissive as I remember.” Catra sneered, taking her fingers out and lowering her lips to Adora’s. “You’re such a good girl, aren’t you Adora?”

Adora was hazy and practically drunk off of Catra’s demeanor- it was so hot. She just kissed Catra again, and Catra didn’t object, kissing her back for a few moments.

“Well,” Catra got up from the floor and stretched, glancing down at the nearly naked Adora on the floor. “Gotta get going.”

Adora was silent for a moment, wanting Catra to stay here. But, amidst all the feelings of lust and desire, she realized that she was still her enemy. She did miss Catra. But she had to stand her ground. She couldn’t miss the person she was fighting against- even if she did made her cum so hard she saw stars.

“Don’t you dare tell anyone.” Adora’s voice was stern, and she squinted at Catra.

“I won’t tell if you don’t tell.” 

Adora nodded, pausing for a moment. “Um. Catra? Are we back to being enemies now?”

“Duh.”

Catra crossed her arms, flashing Adora her fangs with a smirk. She turned her back and waved, heading to the window to make her way back home.

“If you ever want to do that again, you know where to find me.” Catra crawled onto the window ledge, jumping out. She left Adora on the floor, a little confused and still dazed. She blinked, looking into the now empty darkness of the room. She ran her fingertips along the bruises on her neck.

She _might_ take Catra up on that offer.


End file.
